


Happiness can be found | KaiBaek

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "Jongin no era consciente de que en una pequeña librería, entre un montón de polvo y libros, se encontraba su destino escondido, portando unas gafas redondas y una de las más hermosa de las sonrisas."





	Happiness can be found | KaiBaek

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita para el concurso "Antología: un fanfic primaveral" de Wattpad  
> El lanzador del concurso fue la leyenda del hilo rojo. Esta leyenda proviene de Japón y dice que todas las personas estamos unidas a nuestra alma gemela por un hilo rojo que está atado a nuestros meñiques.

-Recuérdame por favor, por qué decidí acompañarte hasta aquí...-Suspiró aburrido Jongin, entre las altas estanterías de la librería.

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga y me quieres mucho. -Respondió con entusiasmo Seulgi, la chica a su lado que miraba los lomos de los libros con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

Aquél sábado, los alumnos de quinto curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería hicieron su salida al pueblecito de Hogsmeade; sin embargo, en vez de reunirse con sus demás compañeros del equipo de quidditch en Las Tres Escobas disfrutando de una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, Jongin decidió pasar la tarde con su compañera de casa, Seulgi, la cual casi le había suplicado que le acompañara a la librería del señor Byun.

Aunque el negocio era nuevo y había abierto sus puertas a la gente de Hogsmeade hacía solo unos pocos meses, el sitio en sí dejaba mucho que desear. El suelo de madera gruñía cada vez que se ponía un pie en él, las estanterías estaban astilladas y todas curvadas hacia algún lado aleatoriamente, dando la impresión de que se te iban a caer encima de un momento a otro. Pero aquello no era todo lo que le desagradaba a Jongin de la librería, sino la inmensa cantidad de polvo que había por cada rincón -no se explicaba cómo podía haber ya tanto si el local era relativamente nuevo- y el dueño, lo que menos soportaba de allí era al señor Byun.

Se trataba de un hombre que no llegaba a los treinta años, pero que poseía el rostro de un joven de pálida y suave tez. Jongin no podía negar que le parecía muy guapo el señor Byun, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que le caía. Jongin había estado en la librería unas cuantas veces, las suficientes para tachar al joven librero.

-Qué raro...No lo encuentro...-Murmuró Seulgi a su lado, mirando muy concentrada los libros que tenía delante. -Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle al señor Byun.

Jongin siguió a su mejor amiga hasta el robusto mostrador de madera, sin embargo allí no había nadie. El chico frunció el ceño extrañado, pero entonces se escuchó un leve sonido al otro lado del mostrador.

-¿Señor Byun? -Preguntó la joven bruja.

-¿Sí?

Tras la aterciopelada voz del dueño de la librería, se escuchó un golpe en seco que mantuvo inquietos a los dos estudiantes hasta que el hombre se irguió desde el mostrador. Sus gafas redondas y de montura dorada, se habían deslizado hasta casi llegar a la punta de su nariz, mientras que su cabello, negro reluciente, permanecía revuelto tras el duro golpe que se dio en la cabeza con el filo del mostrador al levantarse.

-¿Necesitáis algo, chicos? -Preguntó tan jovial como siempre, mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas bien. Una pequeña capa de polvo se podía divisar sobre los hombros de su chaqueta.

Los ojos del señor Byun viajaron hasta el moreno rostro de Jongin, pero al ver la expresión de pocos amigos que tenía éste, pasó rápidamente a Seulgi, quien le miraba con gran admiración, y es que la amiga de Jongin era una amante de los libros.

-Estaba buscando el libro sobre el hilo rojo que me enseñó la otra vez. He decidido llevármelo hoy.

-Sí, sí. Dame un segundo. -Con sonrisa brillante, el señor Byun salió de detrás del mostrador y comenzó a andar por uno de los interminables pasillos de su librería. -Ya sabes cómo son estos libros, a veces se ponen un poco tímidos. Pero yo sé cuál es su escondite favorito.

Con desgana en su caminar, Jongin siguió a Seulgi y al dueño de la librería. No soportaba la torpeza de la que era poseedor el señor Byun, ni tan poco esa sonrisa tan amigable que le ponía a todo el mundo. A Jongin no les parecía para nada fiables las personas que siempre sonreían, para él siempre guardaban algo oscuro y frío en su interior.

Los tres llegaron a una pequeña zona donde había una chimenea de ladrillo en la cual chisporroteaban unas llamas de tonalidad anaranjada, frente a ella, dos sillones de oreja estaban enfrentados y justo en mitad, una pequeña mesita de madera soportaba el peso de tres grandes tomos sobre cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

El señor Byun comenzó a buscar debajo de los cojines de los dos sillones hasta que sacó un fino libro de debajo de uno de ellos. Con gran mimo, le quitó algo de polvo y después se lo entregó a Seulgi.

-Ya se acerca el día, ¿no?

-Sí. -Contestó ella muy emocionada, a lo que Jongin rodó sus ojos.

-¿Habéis visto ya vuestro hilo, chicos? -Preguntó el hombrecillo, volviendo a colocar los cojines en su sitio.

-No, este va a ser nuestro primer año. -Volvió a hablar Seulgi abrazando el libro contra su pecho de forma protectora. -Estoy tan emocionada.

Jongin resopló por lo bajo, siempre había escuchado sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo que te une a la persona con la que supuestamente estás destinado. Aquella leyenda venía de los brujos y brujas de Japón. Se suponía que cada año, durante el equinoccio de primavera, las personas mágicas podían ver con sus propios ojos el hilo que les unían a su destino, al igual que el de las demás personas. Pero esto solo ocurría en los que habían cumplido los dieciséis años, por algún misterioso motivo que nadie había descubierto todavía. En sí, ya era bastante misterioso el hecho de que un hilo nos uniese a otra persona de por vida.

El señor Byun le cobró a la chica por el libro y después los dos alumnos se colocaron sus respectivas capas para salir del local.

-No entiendo por qué le tienes tanta manía al pobre del señor Byun.

-Porque es un torpe...Odio a los torpes -Bufó el alto. -¿O es que no has visto cómo se tropezaba con sus propios pies mientras caminaba?

Seulgi rió suavemente mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -Preguntó un molesto Jongin.

-Que te gusta.

-¿Quién?

La mirada de su mejor amiga lo dijo todo, a lo que Jongin respondió haciendo rodar sus ojos con cierta desesperación.

-Ni en broma me gusta el librero ese.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

❈❈❈

Jongin estaba descansando en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando de pronto un barullo se comenzó a escuchar por todo el castillo ese sábado veinte de Marzo. La primavera acababa de hacer su entrada y con ella, su magia.

Ante tal caos, Jongin se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y miró a su alrededor con estupefacción.

La sala común estaba llena de hilos rojos que entraban y salían por ventanas y puertas, uniendo los dedos meñiques de compañeros suyos con personas totalmente misteriosas externas a esa sala.

Pero lo más sorprendente era que en su meñique también había un fino hilo rojo atado y que se perdía más allá de la puerta por donde se salía de los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Si la leyenda era cierta, al otro lado del hilo, estaría esperándole la persona que había nacido para amarle y para ser amada para él. Ante tal pensamiento, el corazón de Jongin dio un vuelco, pues aunque estuviera delante de sus ojos, todavía le parecía imposible aquello del hilo que une personas.

-¡Jongin! ¡Jongin! -La voz de Seulgi resonó por encima de la de todos sus compañeros de casa. La muchacha bajó las escaleras que comunicaban con las habitaciones de las chicas y corrió hacia su amigo. -¿Los puedes ver? -Preguntó con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Sí...Creo...

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tenemos que ponernos a buscar a nuestra alma gemela.

Sin dejarle rechistar, Seulgi le cogió de la manga de la capa y le obligó a salir a los pasillos del castillo en busca de las personas que se encontraban al final de sus respectivos hilos rojos.

Toda la emoción que rebosaba la muchacha, a Jongin le faltaba. No es que no se sintiera entusiasmado, sino que estaba asustado, muy asustado. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de persona se trataba, si era un chico o una chica, su personalidad, su forma de comportarse, su aspecto, podía esperarse cualquier cosa y eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

El hilo de Seulgi les condujo hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontraba una chica de Slytherin de un curso superior, con el rostro enterrado en los libros. Jongin decidió dejarlas a solas, hasta él mismo, con la poca sensibilidad que a veces tenía, se dio cuenta de que aquél momento era muy importante para la vida de ambas.

Intrigado, decidió seguir él mismo su hilo, sin embargo, tras un buen rato dando vueltas por innumerables pasillos del castillo, finalmente llegó a la puerta del mismo. Su alma gemela se encontraba fuera de allí. ¿Quién podría ser?

❈❈❈

Aquella misma tarde, al ser sábado, los alumnos de cursos superiores pudieron salir de visita a Hogsmeade. La gran mayoría de ellos aprovecharon para ir junto con la persona con la que estaban unidas. Al ser un colegio de brujos y brujas bastante importante, era de esperar que gran parte de los alumnos estuvieran destinados con gente que también estudiaba allí, aunque ya era decisión de ellos mismos si pasar toda la vida con su alma gemela o no.

Sin embargo, rumbo a Hogsmeade iba un alma perdida que todavía no había conseguido encontrar a su compañero o compañera de vida. Jongin simplemente se dedicó a seguir su hilo hasta el pequeño pueblecito antes de que desapareciese y tuviera que esperar todo un año para encontrar a su persona.

Si su persona destinada no se encontraba en Hogsmeade ya sería el colmo de los colmos, pues a no ser que ella fuera a él, Jongin no tendría oportunidad de conocerle.

Cuando llegó al pueblecito, se encontró rodeado de jóvenes brujos y brujas de mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas estúpidas. Cómo se notaba que la primavera ya había hecho su entrada.

Jongin caminó decidido hasta que se detuvo ante la puerta de un local, por donde su hilo se perdía por la rendija de abajo. Se trataba de la librería del señor Byun.

El moreno pudo sentir cómo su corazón latía a la perfección en su garganta. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su ser y con la mano temblorosa de los nervios, abrió finalmente la puerta que le daba acceso a la librería.

Se quedó parado en el umbral y buscó con la mirada el final de su hilo un tanto desesperado.

Todo su mundo cayó a sus pies cuando descubrió que la persona que tenía atado en su meñique el otro extremo del hilo rojo era el mismísimo señor Byun.

-No...-Musitó Jongin con la voz ronca.

El señor Byun, que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el mostrador, se levantó estrepitosamente de un salto, lanzando al suelo un montón de libros sin querer, lo que provocó que una pequeña cortina de polvo se alzara al aire.

-T-te estaba esperando. -Dijo bastante nervioso mientras recogía el estropicio que acababa de causar.

-No. Tú no puedes ser mi persona destinada. -Espetó con cierto veneno en sus palabras. El ceño fruncido del chico remarcaba su desagrado y aquello solo hizo que el rostro del librero se ensombreciera.

-No es algo que se elija, Jongin.

En un principio se vio sorprendido de que el señor Byun supiera su nombre, pero después pensó que no sería tan extraño ya que visitaba a menudo la librería con Seulgi y ella nunca paraba de hablar.

-Lo siento, no te puedo aceptar. -Pronunció tenso desde la puerta. -Eres mucho más mayor que yo y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Aunque el librero parecía mantenerse calmado, cuando se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con el filo del jersey, Jongin se pudo percatar de que sus manos temblaban terriblemente.

-Baekhyun, ese es mi nombre...-Susurró al polvo que poco a poco se fue depositando sobre toda superficie, incluido el pelo de Jongin.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Baekhyun asintió lentamente y Jongin se dio la vuelta. El alumno de Hogwarts salió de la librería, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, sus pies se quedaron hincados en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

Tal y como hace unos minutos, las calles de Hogsmeade estaban abarrotadas de parejas y de hilos rojos que unían a personas que se sumergían en un primer amor.

El hilo de su meñique dio un tirón y tembló. Una repentina tristeza invadió el corazón de Jongin e inmediatamente supo que provenía de su persona destinada.

Se había dejado llevar por todos los prejuicios que había generado durante aquél curso, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Baekhyun y su mente le gritaba que se había precipitado al rechazarlo de una manera tan directa e inmediata.

Un repentino pensamiento abordó su mente y es que, justo ese curso fue cuando Baekhyun abrió la librería en el pueblo, el mismo año que Jongin cumplió los dieciséis y pudo ver su hilo rojo.

Aunque Jongin había mencionado la enorme diferencia de edad que los separaba como obstáculo para su relación, en el fondo sabía que Baekhyun no tenía más de diez años que él. Por lo tanto, eso quería decir que el señor Byun estuvo esperando diez años enteros para que Jongin cumpliera la edad necesaria para poder acercarse a él.

La culpabilidad le golpeó en el rostro como una jarra de agua fría. Jongin se había portado como un necio con Baekhyun cuando él había esperado una eternidad por Jongin sin siquiera conocerle.

Aquello le hizo recapacitar severamente. Baekhyun se merecía una oportunidad, y de las grandes.

Jongin infló su pecho con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y volvió a entrar en la librería.

El señor Byun se encontraba donde lo había dejado, pero con el rostro más sombrío y apagado que antes.

-El domingo de la semana que viene los de Gryffindor jugamos contra los de Ravenclaw. Espero que vengas a animarme.

La voz de Jongin hizo que Baekhyun alzase la cabeza con tal fuerza que sus gafas de montura dorada se deslizasen con cierta gracia sobre el puente de su respingona nariz.

Esta vez Jongin rió con suavidad y se acercó al hombre para colocarle él mismo bien las gafas.

-Ten más cuidado.

Con una atractiva sonrisa, Jongin volvió a la puerta y, antes de desaparecer por esta, se despidió del sorprendido y sonrojado librero.

-Hasta el domingo, Baekhyun.

-S-sí. -A penas consiguió pronunciar el hombre que se quedó totalmente congelado en el sitio, pero con el corazón palpitando con gran fuerza.

**FIN**


End file.
